Struggle For What's Right
by Riddler-of-Words
Summary: “I’m not leaving till you admit you’re hungry." "I am hungry but I refuse to drink your blood." So much hardheadedness is bound to lead to trouble. ZeroxYuuki


Okay, round two. I just randomly decided to press keys on the list and whatever the clicker landed on I would write about next. Now I accidentally forgot I was randomly pressing the up and down keys and then about 5 minutes later I stopped and landed on a really good one. I decided to make my drabbles longer than they should normally be because come on now, who doesn't enjoy a longer story? I always get so sad when a good story ends, then I have the urge to daydream and imagine what would happen if the story continued. Now enough babbling, time to read and enjoy! ^^

Sixty-Five: **Struggle**

Vampire Knight

{Zero _x_ Yuuki}

The sunlight shinning through the window dimmed as nighttime approached. Footsteps echoed through the hallways as students returned from dinnertime. Chatter could be heard as they rambled on about non-important issues. Finally the hallways were quiet as the last students disappeared into their rooms.

A single pair of footsteps clattered down the hall of the guys' dorm. Brown shoes led to long slender legs that ended under a blue skirt.

A girl… in the guys' dorm.

The girl walked down the hallways quickly, her mind running blank as she neared _his _door. Only one question ran through her mind.

Why did he do this to himself?

Finally she reached his door, her hand rising and tapping on his door lightly. A couple moments went by as she waited before he responded.

"Who is it?" A deep male voice came from the other side door.

"It's me… can I come in?" Her voice was hesitant as she waited for him to open the door.

The door opened slightly, half of his body appearing in the opening. "Yuuki, what are you doing here?"

"You know why Zero, let me in." Yuuki stared into his eyes, her message loud and clear. She would have just barged in if he hadn't been standing there, blocking her entrance.

The door let out a long creak as the door slowly opened farther. He was shirtless, his hair wet and his pajama bottom hanging loosely on his hips. Yuuki realized that he had been in the shower when she had knocked, hence why he didn't answer at first.

Zero moved his body to the side, allowing Yuuki to slip by into his room. The door shut softly behind her, closing her from the outside world.

Moonlight streamed into the room and highlighted the bed. Yuuki walked over to the bed and sat down, the habit natural for her. She felt at home in his room like she felt at home in her own room. She had been here so many times that it didn't feel awkward at all.

"Why are you here Yuuki?" Yuuki looked up, startled to find him right in front of her. Her anger flared at his stubbornness.

"Why am I here? You're hurting yourself on purpose and I won't allow it Zero!" Yuuki's words slowly rose as her anger rose. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Stop worrying Yuuki, I'm not in pain," Zero mumbled as he sat down on the bed. Yuuki continued to glare at him, standing over him. After a couple of minutes Zero decided to lie down on the bed, his indifference upsetting Yuuki.

Huffing Yuuki unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt while she shuffled over to his dresser. She started going through his dresser, searching for a small pair of pajamas that she would fit in.

"_Now _what are you doing?" Zero rose up onto his elbows, his brows furrowed. Yuuki glanced over her shoulder, smiling at him.

"I'm not leaving till you admit that you _need _this and since I doubt you're going to anytime soon, I'm staying here."

"Yuuki, stop it." Zero got off the bed, walking over to the dresser and taking his clothes out of her hands. Yuuki stared at him, anger radiating in her face as her cheeks flushed.

"No, you stop it! I know your hungry Zero and I know it's hurting you!" Zero sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night. His anger flared at her stubbornness while another part of him made him want to mess with her. A glint appeared in his eye as he smirked.

He leaned closer till his mouth was right next to her ear. Yuuki's breath caught in her throat and her heart hammered like she had just run a mile.

"I am hungry, but I refuse to drink your blood," Zero whispered in her ear. Yuuki's eyes widened then narrowed. She leaned back and stared at him. Her gaze roamed his face before stopping at his mouth. How was she supposed to get him to drink her blood?

By force? He was too strong for her to actually force him to do anything, but it was worth a try.

Yuuki started to count to three, trying to build up her courage. One…two…three!

Yuuki moved forward, slamming all her weight into Zero. Zero's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her waist to steady himself. He staggered backwards, the back of his knees hitting the bed and causing him to fall onto the bed. Yuuki cried out as she fell onto Zero's chest. Gasping for breath, Yuuki climbed onto the bed and sat on him, her legs on either side of his chest.

She ignored the fact that the only thing separating her crotch from his chest was her underwear, and grabbed two big chunks of his hair. She lowered her head and placed her neck right in front of his mouth. Red spread through her cheeks and caused her body to warm up. Her heartbeat could be heard in her ears and she could feel the blood running through her wrists and neck.

"Yuuk—mfph!" Before Zero could get a word out of his mouth his lips were pressed up against her neck. The blood rushed through her neck and veins, calling out to him. His fangs started to grow, and red bled into his eyes. Pain flared in his chest as the need to drink became stronger. He didn't want to hurt her, but what choice did he have? She wasn't going to give up.

A weird sensation ran through his body. It made him want to take control, to possess, and to be the one in charge. Images ran through his head of the things he could and _wanted _to do to Yuuki. Excitement tingled in his stomach and pleasure ran through his chest and towards his abdomen, the exact spot where she was sitting.

Zero's hands flew up to Yuuki's wrists, quick as lightning, and dislodged them from his hair. His lips ran up her neck and he started to nibble on the ridge of her ear. He could hear her breath hitch in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" Yuuki's voice was wobbly at first before she regained her confidence. She leaned back as far as his grip on her wrists would let her. Zero's breath caught in his throat as she started to wiggle her hips, trying to get away. She managed to gain some distance before she was forced to stop on his hips. Zero's hands had risen to her elbows while trying to freeze Yuuki's movement towards his hips. The wiggling increased and Zero sat up, his hands moving down to grip her hips.

The frictions finally stopped causing Zero to let out a breath.

"What's wrong Zero?" Yuuki had noticed his stiffness and had become worried.

"You move too much." Zero was fine till Yuuki started to move again.

"Then let me go!" She would have gotten off sooner if it hadn't been for his unbreakable grip on her hips. The struggle continued, Yuuki trying to get off his lap, and Zero trying to stop her movement while trying to conceal his embarrassing issue. They continued to struggle for awhile until Yuuki stopped, her chest rising rapidly as she panted. She felt Zero's chest rise too and before she knew it she was being pulled closer.

"Zero …?"

"I'm sorry—" Zero's words were cut off as he ran his tongue up her neck. Ignoring her gasp, he plunged his fangs into her creamy skin. Blood gushed out of the twin wounds and into his mouth like a freely flowing river. His grip on her hips tightened and pulled her closer.

Yuuki's skin heated up as his body heat engulfed her. She could feel something hard poking her leg but she ignored it, focusing more on his sucking at her neck. The wet slurps echoed through the room along with their panting. Yuuki's hands traveled up his chest and finally found their way into his hair.

Hips flesh biting... ecstasy.

Feeling lightheaded, Yuuki's hands loosened in his hair. Her body started to shift around on his lap, searching, seeking for something. She ignored her brain telling her to stop and continued to move. Suddenly her hips connected with his and pleasure shot up through her. Her hips shifted back a little bit before grinding again into his. White hot pleasure exploded behind her closed eyes and she faintly heard a moan from Zero.

"Z-zero… " Yuuki gasped, her breath rushing out of her as his hand moved down her hip to the back of her thigh. His long fingers gripped the flesh and pressed more force into it as she moved. This caused her to come down harder on his hips. His sucking slowed to gentle kisses. His other hand snaked up her spine to her shoulder and pulled her chest to his.

Now completely sated, Zero left the bite marks to kiss down her neck. The front of her shirt was open and Zero continued to downward. He was about to unbutton her shirt further when he felt Yuuki moving faster.

Yuuki gasped for breath, trying to find completion. She didn't understand what this feeling was or what would happen when it finally exploded up, but she did know that she couldn't stop. Every time her core connected with that hard object between his legs she wanted to scream. Every time the white hot pleasure ran through her body she wanted to crawl into herself and never lose the feeling. She could feel it building up, ready to explode, and her cries increased in pitch.

Just as she was about to scream out her release a hand covered over her mouth and blocked the waterfall of sounds that were going to spill out of her mouth. White color exploded behind her eyes and a feeling of completion washed over her.

Her body sagged against Zero's chest as her body shut down and her brain stopped working. Exhaustion took over and the blood loss made her drowsy. Slowly her lids closed and she felt Zero lift her off his lap and lay her down gently on the bed. The sheets were pulled over her and the cool sheets felt good on her skin.

Suddenly she realized Zero wasn't in the bed next to her. She was about to sit up when she felt the bed sag. Zero slid under the covers and lay down next to her.

Smiling Yuuki shifted till she was facing Zero. She cracked open her eyes and stared up at Zero. Her earlier plan of getting him to sate his hunger had worked, surprisingly. The unexpected ending to her plan was still fresh in her mind along with the surprise, but she wasn't going to complain about something so great.

_Wow, my plan worked… somewhat._

"Thank you Zero." Zero looked down at her in shock. It was suppose to be _him _thanking _her_, not the other way around. He watched her eyes close and saw the contempt smile on her face. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, a small smile coming over his face.

_You're welcome…_

* * *

I bet you are all wondering why I am posting this instead of a new chapter from Sangrael, I can practically feel the glares and curses aimed at me. So I do have the second chapter all done for Sangrael and I am almost done with the third chapter but I lost all motivation today.

We put my dog to sleep and it shattered my word. And I mean shattered. My eyes are watering as I write this because it is so devistating. He was seventeen years old and his name was K.C. and he was the cutest yorkie ever. No, cutest dog. Well to me at least. It was so hard because yesterday he was fine, and then he fell down the stairs last night and since he was so old it hurt him too much. My parents decided to put him down this morning because he couldn't stand and the doctor said that his system was failing anyways from the trauma. I don't why I am telling everyone this considering I haven't even told my closest friends, putting into account that I haven't talked to any of them, but I feel that I will start crying if I tell them and I wouldn't know how to either.

Any and all motivation I had for my story is gone for now and I am hoping by the end of the week I will be able to get it back. So please understand if it takes me a while to post anything else. My plan is to get two or three chapters written in advanced before I post a chapter. So for example, if I post chapter one, then I should already have chapter two and chapter three done. Which I do. I know it stinks that I only have three chapters done but I haven't found much time to write like I thought I would. Summer doesn't come with that many breaks I just realized.

Hopefully this short story will hold everyone over till I can get back on my feet and start writing again. Enjoy and thank you.


End file.
